Z ciemności do mnie wróć
by Enma-kire
Summary: Historia skomplikowanej miłości, wielkich zmianach oraz o tym jak wielkie rany może zostawic najmnijesza zdrada kiedy jest się nędznym szczurem z podziemii.
1. Prolog

Ludzie to kłamcy. Wiem o tym. Wszyscy dbają tylko o siebie a zwłaszcza tutaj pod ziemią. Wiele razy miałam nadzieję, że to nie prawda, ale wtedy wszyscy udowadniali mi jak bardzo się mylę.

Najpierw odeszła ode mnie matka. Mówiła, że zawsze ze mną będzie. Chroniła mnie razem z ojcem przed całym złem tego świata, ale teraz już jej nie ma, odeszła, umarła. Miałam wtedy pięć lat i nie rozumiejąc sytuacji nienawidziłam jej za to, że nie jest przy mnie.

Następny był ojciec. Mimo świerci mamy był silny, trzymał się. To on nauczył mnie fachu, ale wiedziałam, że nie kocha mnie tak jak mama. Zostawił mnie kiedy miałam trzynaście lat. Porzucił mnie dla bogatej kobiety, dla szansy na lepsze życie. Dopiero kiedy i on odszedł zrozumiałam co tak naprawdę znaczy życie pod ziemą.

Codziennie musiałam walczyć o najdrobniejszą rzecz, czerstwy chleb, wodę, miejsce do spania. Dzieki temu co nauczył mnie ojciec potrafiłam o siebie zadbać. Kradłam, walczyłam, zabijałam tylko po to żeby przeżyć. Żyłam chwilą z dnia na dzień nie zastanawiając się jak wyglądam, albo jaki jest dzien tygodnia. Dla mnie najważniejsze było przeżyć za wszelką cenę.

Wszystko się zmieniło kiedy spotkałam jego. Miałam wtedy osiemnaście lat. Znałam go, wszyscy ich znali. Byli nie zwykli, a zwłaszcza on, ich przywódca. Walczyli o leprze życie, mieli cel. Pomógł mi, przygarnął mnie, nauczył żyć inaczej niż dotychczas. Zawsze mnie bronił tak jak niegdyś matka, ryzykował dla mnie życiem mimo, że go nie prosiłam, kochał mnie.

To właśnie jego zdrada bolała mnie najbardziej, bardziej niż śmierć matki czy odejście ojca. Obiecał, że zdobędzie dla mnie obywatelstwo na górze, że będziemy wolni. Ale to wszystko było kłamstwem. Chciałam mu w tym pomóc, ale mi zabronił. Zakazał iść za nimi. Zakazał dać się złapać. Zakazał dołączyć do zwiadowców. Ufałam mu, kochałam go a kiedy wyruszyli za mury wyczekiwałam jego powrotu. Czekałam dnie i noce nie myśląc o niczym innym tylko o jego osobie. W koncu wrócili, wydalam ostatnie pieniądze żeby zobaczyc jak zwyciesko wraca do domu. Cieszyłam się, że wrócił jednak widziałam że był sam. On nawet mnie nie zauważył i nigdy juz do mnie nie wrócił. Odszedł jak mój ojciec. Wolał wieść życie żołnierza, najsilniejszego człowieka ludzkości.

Dlatego cię zabiję, kapralu Levi...


	2. Chapter 1

To był upalny dzień. Słońce mocno przygrzewało. Zwiadowcy męczyli się w mundurach dlatego brązowe kurtki zostały porzucone gdzieś w kontach zamku. Mimo, że wszyscy chcieli odpocząć i schronić się we wnętrzu chłodnego zamku o tym nie było nawet mowy. Kapral Levi rozdał członkom swojego oddziału zadania porządkowe. Kiedy sam skończył swoją pracę przeszedł się po siedzibie aby sprawdzić jak inni dają sobie radę z porządkami. Nie obyło się bez bolesnego "upomnienia" dla Erena który leniuchował w jednej z komnat. Kapral na sam koniec udał się na trzecie piętro gdzie stacjonowała Petra. Mężczyzna kazał jej ułożyć wszystkie książki porozkładane w całym zamku, ponieważ nie mógł znieść takiego nieporządku.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju który pełnił funkcję biblioteki nie pożałował, że akurat Petrze przydzielił to zadanie. Rudowłosa stała na niewielkim stołku mocując się z opadłym tomem który jak na złość nie chciał zostać umieszczony na półce. Koszula dziewczyny była rozpięta tak że było widać jej krągłe piersi w czarnym, aksamitnym staniku. Twarz wyrażała zniecierpliwienie co dodawało jej według kaprala uroku. Levi oparł się o framuge i uważnie obserwował swoją podwładną. Ona zdawała się tego nie zauważać, całą swoją uwagę skupiała na porozkladanych książkach.

Dziewczyna zeszła ze stołka i podniosła dośc ciężki stos. Weszla z powrotem na male kszesełko i próbowała uprzec książki o półkę. Wtedy spostrzegła kaprala.

-Kapralu!- zaczerwienila sie i niebezpiecznie zachwiała na podwyższeniu jednak Levi zdąrzył ją złapa w ostatniej chwili.

-Wstydzisz się mnie?- zapytał spoglądając na Petre kiedy ta starala się pospiesznie zapiąc bluzkę.

Dziewczyna zaczerwienila się jeszcze bardziej pod wpływem uwagi mężczyzny. W odpowiedzi na jej rumieńcze brunet pocałował ją. Ruda pisnęła cicho, ale nie sprzeciwiła mu się.

Levi i Petra byli parą od jakiś dwóch miesięcy, ale nikt poza Hanji i Erwinem o tym nie wiedział. Lubił ją, moze to było nawet więcej niż zwykłe lubie, ale nie byl do niej przywiązany tak mocno jak ona do niego.

-Ktos może zobaczyć- powiedziala z pretensją kiedy szatyn zostawil w koncu jej usta w spokoju.

\- Wszyscy sa zajęci nikt tu nie przyjdzie- poróbował pocalowac ją jeszcze raz, ale Petra zgrabnie wyślizgnęła się z jego ramion.

\- Ale ja mam jeszcze pracę- odparla wchodząc ponownie na drewniany stołek.

Kapral westchnął, mimo wszystko lubił zaborczość rudowłosej jednak w tym momencie irytowała go ona.

\- Tak właściwie to chcieliśmy gdzieś wyjść całym oddziałem dzisiaj wieczorem- zaczęła niepewnie.

\- No to idźcie- odparł obojętnie.

\- Chcielibyśmy żebyś poszedł z nami- kontynuowała- tak właściwie ostatnio zajmujesz się tylko Erenem i planami nowej wyprawy więc chcieliśmy żebyś też się trochę rozerwał-ostatnie słowa Petra powiedziała tak szybko, że kapral nie był pewny czy dobrze ją zrozumiał.

Leviemu nie podobał się pomysł z wieczornym wyjściem, to była ostatnia rzecz jaką chciał robić tego wieczoru. Wiedział jednak, że Petra będzie go namawiać do skutku.

\- Niech ci będzie. Pojdę z wami.

\- To cudownie- usmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

Ten jej szczery uśmiech zawsze jej kogos przypominał, może to dlatego ich relacje wykraczały poza zwykle lubie.

-Co to za lokal?- zapytal obojętnie

\- Tak wlasciwie to ja chcialam iśc do jakiegos przyzwoitego miejsca, ale Aururo, Erd i Gunter uparli się na "Ruby" - powiedziala trochę zdegudtowana.

\- Pewnie chcą pooglądac jakieś tancerki, bo ty zatanczysz im dopiero po moim trupie- odparła kapral zaborczo.

-Skąd ten pomysł, że ja miałabym tanczyć- zapytała i zrobiła się czerwina jak piwonia.

\- Może dlatego, że jestes jedyną kobietą w oddziale- zauwarzył- kończ pracę spotkamy się przy obiedzie.

Levi wyszedl z pokoju zostawiając Petre z książkami. Nie uśmiechało mu się to, żeby iśc do "Ruby".Był to bar który równie dobrze mógłby znajdowac się w podziemiach, różnica była taka, że goście byli kulturalni a dochody większe. Knajpa była znana z egzottcznych tancerek w skąpych strojach jednak wszystko to było przykrywką dla handlu broniom i narkotykami. Dla jego ludzi to był zwykły bar, on jako były przestępca wiedzial o tym miejscu wiele więcej. Z drugiej strony byl jednak ciekawy czy coś się tam zmieniło.

Kapral udał się do swojego pokoju. Kiedy wszedl do pomieszczenua spojrzał na małą szufladę szafki nocnej. Podszedl do niej i otworzył powoli. W środku znjadowala się tylko jedna rzecz. Był to naszyjnik, sznurek na którym znajdowała się zawieszka był nowy. Wisiorek to było zwykłe, oszlifowane, niebieskie szkiełko z wyrytymi japońskimi symbilami oznaczającymi szczęście.

Levi miał go ze sobą na każdej wyprawie. Może faktycznie przynosił mu szczęście, sam nie wiedział.

Kapral wyjął naszyjnik z szuflady i popatrzył na niego przez chwilę.

-To co przyniesiesz mi też szczęście w Ruby?- powiedział cicho.

Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w zawieszke jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi ale po chwili ponownownie odłożył go do szuflady.

\- To nie możliwe-powiedział do siebie- nic nie dzieje się dwa razy tak samo.

-Ładnie wyglądam?- zapytała Petra wchodząc do pokoju kaprala.

Tego wieczoru nie miała na sobie munduru, tylko kwiecistą, rozkloszowaną spódniczkę i czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem.

\- Powinnaś częściej nosić spódniczki- stwierdził Levi lustrując smukłe nogi dziewczyny.

\- Nie mogę jestem żołnierzem- odparła- Chodźmy reszta już na nas czeka.

Para zeszła na dół gdzie Erd i Aururo zawzięcie dyskutowali o tym jak prawdopodobnie wyglądają tancerki w barze.

\- Zobaczysz na pewno wszystkie mają oliwkową skóre i ciemne włosy jestem pewien- zarzekal się Aururo.

\- To, że będą ubrane jak arabki to nie znaczy, że wszystkie nimi będą, zobaczysz będzie kilka blondynek- przekonywał go Erd.

\- A wy tylko o jednym- zirytowała się Petra.

\- Nie powinnaś wtrącać się w męskie rozmowy, kobiety nie powinny podsłuchiwać- odprał Aururo poprawiając przy tym kołnierzyk koszuli.

\- Może chodźmy już?- zapytał niepewnie Eren widząc zirytowaną minę kaprala

To jedno zdanie uciszyło rozpoczynającą się kłótnie i wszyscy zgodnie ruszyli do baru. Znajdował się on nie daleko i tak własciwie z zewnątrz nie wyglądał wcale jak lokal. Levi bardzo dobrze wiedział, że to miało swoje zadanie, ponieważ kiedyś kiedy żandarmieria zajmował się czymś innym niż tylko liczenie nie swoich pieniędzy więc trzyba było jakoś zakamuflować wszystkie miejsca gdzie dochodziło do jakiegokolwiek nielegalnego handlu.

We wnątrz baru unosiło się pełno dymu i wszędzie świeciły czerwone światła. Większość stolików była pozajmowana. Dookała kręciły się zgrabne tancerki w mniej lub bardziej skąpych strojach do tańca i ku radości Erda nie wszystkie były arabkami. Za długim barem stała nie wysoka dziewczyna o ciemnej skórze. Oczy miała czarne niczym dwa węgielki a burza krótkich, kręconych, brązowych włosów sterczących we wszystkie stony przypominała grzywę lwa.

Oddział Leviego z powodu braku miejsc usiadł przy barze. Aururo, Erd, Gunter i Eren nie mogli oderwać oczu od ślicznych tancerek. Leviego nie obchodziły ona za bardzo, wiedział, że to zwykłe biedaczki z podziemi liczące w "Ruby" na łatwy zarobek. Petra była wyraźnie zdegustowana, ale przyglądała się im uważni ze względu na to, że sama nie miała nawet najmniekszego drygu do tańca.

-Levi?Kope lat!- powitała kaprala entuzjastycznie czarnoskóra barmanka kiedy ten zają miejsce.

\- Witaj Shaahido- odparła Levi.

\- Co tak formalnie?- powiedziala sięgając po butelke wódki- Sporo czasu odkąd cię tutaj nie widziałam w końcu teraz jestes najsilniejszym z ludzi.

\- Jak widać- odparł krótko chcąc porzucić ten temat- Jak interes?

\- Coraz lepiej od kiedy żandarmieria się nie czepia, czasami handlują z nami, ale zawsze mają wielkie wymagania za małe pieniądze- westchnęła nalewając wódki do kieliszka- Tylko Kira z nimi negocjuje z nikim innym nie rozmawiają.

"Więc jednak przychodzi tu po tylu latach"-pomyślał. Chciał odpowiedzieć Shaahidzie, ale Petra trąciła go łokciem.

\- Kto to?- zapytala spogladajac na barmankę.

\- Shaahida, stara znajoma z czasów kiedy nie byłem jeszcze zwiadowcą.

Petra nie zadawała już pytań. Oboje ustalili zasadę, że jeżeli nie chcą opowiadac o swojej przyszłosci, nie musza tego robić. Ta zasada dotyczyla oczywiście głownie Leviego.

\- Petra może zatańczymy?- zapytał Eren wyciągając rękę do dziewczyny.

\- Chętnie- odparla i ruszyla z młodym zwiadowcą w stronę zatłoczonego parkietu.

\- Często się tu pojawia?- zapytał Levi ponownie odwracając się w stronę dawnej znajomej.

\- Raz w tygodniu,ale była tu już wczoraj- odparła- Dzisiaj się nie pojawi, na twoje szczęście.

Kapral spojrzał na nią pytająco. Dziewczyna już miala mu udzielic odpowiedzi, ale przerwał jej głos Guntera.

\- Ale laska- zawołał i wybauszył oczy a w ślad za nim inni mężczyźni siedzący przy barze.

Levi spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Do baru weszła dziewczyna niższa od niego. Miała jasną, wręcz biała skórę. Długie, falowane, granatowe włosy sięgały jej do talii. Ubrana była w białą koszulę, zapiętą na dwóch środkowych guzikach tak, że można było zobaczyc jej płaski brzuch, krótkie czarne spodenki i tego zamego koloru pończochy. Na ramieniu miała przewieszony płaszc a w pomalowanych na czerwono ustach trzymala papierosa. Nie to jednak przykuło uwagę kaprala tylko jej oczy. Niebieskie oczy świecące w ciemności niczym dwie latarnie morskie. Te właśnie oczy patrzyły na niego. Levi widział jak z obojętnego spojrzenia przechodzi ono stopniowo w zaskoczenie a następnie niepohamowaną złość.

\- O nie...- jęknęła cicho Shaahida chowając się za barem.

\- Ty...- powiedziala cicho dziewczyna patrząc prosto w oczy kaprala- Zabiję cię!


	3. Chapter 2

Granatowowłosa dziewczyna szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła dwa pistolety umieszczone przy pasku i wycelowała w Leviego. Petra tańcząca z Erenem wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia tak samo jak reszta oddziału. Wszyscy w barze umilkli i wpatrywali się w kaprala i celującą w niego dziewczynę.

\- O co tu chodzi?!- krzyknęła Petra podbiegając do szatyna.

\- Odsuń się z linii strzału szkoda takiej ładnej buźki- powiedziała lodowato nieznajoma.

\- Kira odłóż broń powoooli- powiedziała Shaahida wychylając się niepewnie znad baru.

\- Nie wtrącaj się to nie twoja sprawa- odparła nadal wpatrując się w Leviego.

\- Kim jesteś?- zapytała Petra nadal zasłaniając kaprala.

\- To Kira Miyamoto- odparł spokojnie Levi- która z nieznanych powodów chce mnie teraz zabić.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź kogo kolwiek Levi wziął rudą na ręce i przeskoczył razem z nią przez bar. Zrobił to w ostatniej chwili ponieważ Kira zaraz po tym zaczęła strzelać. Butelki wypełnione alkoholem i bar stały się głównym celem strzałów, szkło sypało się z półek. Petra skuliła się przestraszona obok kaprala który zachował zaskakujący spokój. Pociski odbijały się od kuloodpornego baru.

\- Dalej masz kuloodporny bar- zauważył mężczyzna.

\- Tak mam go na takie sytuacje!- odkrzyknęła mu czarnoskóra i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Przecież to nie moja wina!- odparła obejmując Petre.

\- Trzeba było tu nie przyłazić było by prościej i lepiej!

\- Oi Nie gadaj pierdół i dawaj coś do strzelania.

\- Chcesz do niej strzelać?!- zapytała zaskoczona

-A masz inne wyjść.

\- Levi błagam cię nie rób tego- powiedziała Petra spoglądając na kaprala już bardziej racjonalnym spojrzeniem- spróbuj się z nią dogadać.

\- Z Kirą wolne żarty wykorzysta pierwszą lepszą okazje żeby mu wpakować kulkę w łeb- wtrąciła się Shaaahida.

Strzały ustały tak samo nagle jak się zaczęła.

\- Mam nadzieje, że skończyła jej się amunicja- wyszeptała z nadzieją barmanka

\- Mało prawdopodobne- odparł Levi.

\- Puszczaj mnie do kurwy nędzy!- krzyk Kiry rozległ się po opustoszałym lokalu.

\- Ile mam ci do cholery powtarzać wstrętna gówniaro, że nie mam strzelanin w moim barze!

Levi wychylił się ostrożnie aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Wszyscy ludzie byli schowani pod stolikami i krzesłami lub ukryci za obszernymi kotarami. Kilkoro prawdopodobnie uciekło bo drzwi były szeroko otwarte, wpuszczając do środka chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Kira stała na środku pomieszczenia, a blond włosa dziewczyna stojąca za nią przystawiała jej lufę do skroni a drugą ręką trzymała ją za szyję aby uniemożliwić jej ruchy. Granatowowłosa nadal miała pistolety wycelowane w bar a na ziemi leżały dwa puste magazynki. Zapewne miała w planach załadować broń ale napastniczka skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiła.

\- Siema Levi szmat czasu- powitała go blondynka uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Taaa- odparł bez entuzjazmu i przeskoczył bar.

\- Petra, kapralu nic wam nie jest?- zapytał Eren podbiegając do niego razem z resztą oddziału.

Aururo chciał pomóc Petrze wyjść z ukrycia, ale dziewczyna poradziła sobie bez jego pomocy. Kira wykorzystując chwilowe zamieszanie załadowała naboje, ale blondynka szybko to zauważyła i przycisnęła jej lufę mocniej do skroni. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna syknęła pokazując swoją dezaprobatę.

\- No no no, zostaw to bo komuś krzywdę zrobisz- powiedziała lekceważąco dziewczyna- A spróbuj tylko, znowu zabić kogoś w moim barze to ci przestrzelę obie ręce, zrozumiałaś?!

\- Zrozumiałam- odpowiedziała jej jadowicie Kira

\- Świetnie odłóż broń bo się pokaleczysz.

Granatowowłosa wypuściła pistolety z dłoni i uniosła ręce do góry. Blondynka odsunęła lufę od jej głowy i ją puściła. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi posłała jej tak lodowate spojrzenie, że mogło by one zamrażać.

\- Wyjaśni mi ktoś w końcu o co tu chodzi?!- krzyknęła Petra oszołomiona całym tym zdarzeniem.

\- Wyjaśnienia proszę bardzo miło będzie jak Kira zacznie- powiedziała Shaahida w końcu wychodząc z za baru.

\- Zamknij się trzęsidupo w ogóle nie umiesz zająć się moim barem- blondwłosa wycelowała w barmankę, ale ta ponownie zadekowała się za ladą

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że jestem Satoko i to mój bar.

\- Nie twój tylko twojego ojca- sprostowała Kira kopiąc pobliskie krzesło.

\- Zamknij się dziwko z tobą nie rozmawiam, zawsze musisz zrobić burdel!

Satoko wycelowała w nią, ale Kira wyciągnęła kolejny pistolet ukryty pod płaszczem. Patrzyły na siebie morderczo. Resztka cywili dawno już opuściła lokal. W barze został tylko oddział Leviego, Shaahida oraz Kira i Satoko.

\- Nie ma tu co wyjaśniać- odparł spokojnie Levi- Kire znam z podziemi, a ten bar który wydaje się być zwyczajny tak naprawdę jest przykrywką dla handlarzy bronią takich jak ona.

\- Koniec tego pierdolenia!- krzyknęła dziewczyna i wycelowała ponownie w kaprala- Zabiję go nawet jak będziesz miała mnie powiesić za flaki!

\- Nie!- krzyknęła Petra stając między kapralem a granatowowłosą

-Odsuń się do cholery!- Kira mocniej ścisnęła rękojeść pistoletu.

Koło Petry stanęła również reszta oddziału z Erenem na czele. Satoko schowało swój pistolet i oparła się o ścianę obserwując sytuację. Shaahida nadal siedziała wystraszona za barem. Mimo, że pracowała w tak niebezpiecznym miejscu od wielu lat nigdy nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do ciągłych strzelanin i awantur a zwłaszcza tych z udziałem Kiry.

\- Dlaczego chcesz zabić kaprala Leviego?!- zapytał wojowniczo Eren  
\- Nie twoja sprawa, gówniarze nie powinni wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy- odparowała dziewczyna

\- Nawet jeżeli to nie nasza sprawa nie możesz tak po prostu go zabić to nie moralne!- rzuciła wojowniczo Petra

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi parsknęła śmiechem, nie trzeba było długo czekać aby przyłączyła się do niej Satoko.

\- Zabawna jesteś mała- blondynka zaśmiała się donośnie i złapała się za brzuch.

\- Moralność to słowo jakiego szczury podziemia nie znają- rzuciła granatowowłosa rzucając kapralowi ironiczne spojrzenie.

Kira ma do niego poważną sprawę, to pewne. Wiedział, że może to nastąpić, ale miał nadzieje, że taka chwila nie nadejdzie. Pozostawało teraz pytanie jaki jest powód jej zemsty. Według Leviego powodów było tak wiele, że nie wiedział który jest najbardziej prawdopodobny.

\- Tak czy inaczej myślę, że jak go po prostu zastrzelisz to nie będziesz wystarczająco usatysfakcjonowana- powiedziała Satoko oglądając swoje paznokcie

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- No wiesz czekałaś latami żeby go zabić a teraz chcesz go po prostu zastrzelić. Nawet jeżeli ma jakąś broń inną niż pistolet a na pewno takową ma to nadal jest bezbronny.

Satoko miała racje, Levi miał ze sobą nóż na wszelki wypadek. Wziąłby pistolet gdyby miał, ale cholerny Erwin zaraz po dołączeniu do zwiadowców odebrał mu jego rewolwer.

\- Więc co proponujesz- dziewczyna opuściła broń i spojrzała przenikliwie na blondynkę, która lekko się wzdrygnęła napotykając jej spojrzenie.

\- Walczcie- rzuciła Shaahida

\- Świetny pomysł- Satoko klasnęła w dłonie z zachwytu- pojedynkujcie się będziesz miała pewną satysfakcje a oni przestaną marudzić jak go zabijesz-wypowiadając te słowa machnęła lekceważąco na oddział Leviego.

\- Niech będzie- Levi odepchnął na bok zwiadowców i stanął przez dziewczyną.

Spojrzał na nią z góry. Było nie wiele osób niższych od niego, ale Kira zdecydowanie do nich należała. Wiedział, że nie cierpi kiedy patrzy się na nią z góry. Widział w jej oczach złość jakiej nigdy nie widział, naprawdę chciała go zabić, ale nadal nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej oczu, oczu w których kiedyś się zakochał. Znał je tak dobrze, że widział w nich ziarno strachu. Nie miał jednak pojęcia czego tak naprawdę się bała.

\- Świetnie a teraz Kira oddawaj broń- Satoko wyciągnęła rękę po przez dziewczynę pistolet, który ta oddała jej bez wahania- A teraz walczcie.

Levi szybko wyjął ukryty za paskiem nóż, to samo zrobiła kobieta. Ona zaatakowała pierwsza, ale Levi sprawnie odparował jej cios. Wiedział, że jest wściekła i że atakuje całą swoją siłą. Tutaj tkwił problem, nie była ona zbyt silna wiedział, że nie jest umięśniona i z tego co zauważył nie wiele się zmieniło. Zazwyczaj używała swojej zwinności i rozumu aby powalić większego od siebie przeciwnika, ale teraz była zła a raczej wściekła. Kapral chciał to zakończyć jak najszybciej. Unikał ciosów granatowej, ale ona się nie poddawała. Chciał zakończyć tę walkę i to jak najszybciej. Kira wycelowała w jego ramię, on nie unikał tego ciosu. Nuż wbił się blisko kości. Petra wydała zduszony jęk. Levi czekał na ten moment. Kira myśląc że odniosła sukces trzymała kurczowa nuż aby wbić go głębiej i zadać szatynowi więcej bólu. Kapral złapał mocno dłoń dziewczyny. Próbowała wykonać jeszcze jakiś ruch, ale nie była wstanie jego uścisk był za silny. Levi wykorzystał moment dezorientacji i powalił ją na ziemie. Przygwoździł ją do podłogi całym swoim ciężarem ciała. Nikły strach w jej oczach był coraz większy. Tego się bała? Przegranej?

\- To koniec- powiedział chłodno.

Widział, że chciała coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie była wstanie.

\- Zabiorę cię do zwiadowców czy tego chcesz czy nie i nawet żandarmeria ci nie pomoże się ci się wydostać z wojska.


End file.
